Selma Quickly
Selma Quickly is the main antagonist of the 2005 comedy fantasy film Nancy McPhee, which is based on the British children's book series Nurse Matilda by the late Christianna Brand. She is a thrice-widow who does not like it when people use bad behavior. At first, she seems to be a beautiful and sassy woman, but is cruel and dislikes children. She was portrayed by Celia Imrie. Personality Mrs. Quickly looks like she is beautiful and nice, but she is cruel and harsh which was shown during her wedding ceremony with Cedric Brown. It was also shown that she dislikes children. Biography Mrs. Quickly was first shown when she came over to the Brown Family house to become Cedric Brown's wife-to-be. Cedric was trying to protect her from his children's pranks but angrily leaves. Later, Cedric's children arrive at her house and explain everything to her including their Aunt Adelaide's wealth. She comes back to the Brown house and agrees to be Cedric's wife. At the wedding, Selma shows the the children that she is cruel and conniving when she breaks Aggie's rattle. During the wedding, Mrs. Quickly tells Simon Brown to behave even though Aggie is telling him beehive. Then, the children pretend that there are bees and she asks if there are any bees until Cedric Brown replies yes and tips her hat. Then, a fight is began by throwing wedding cake at everyone. Then, Selma realizes that half of her hair is gone and sees Sebastian Brown and Chrissie Brown playing with it. She angrily grabs them but Cedric pulls them away from her. She gets enraged and leaves, and it is unknown what happened to her at the very end. Relationships *Cedric Brown (ex-fiancé): Selma Quickly had a likely to Cedric Brown but not when he was trying to protect her from his children's pranks. She later liked him again after his children explained everything to her. During the wedding, Cedric started disliking Selma when he smacked her hat after saying there was a bee. Before Selma could hurt Sebastian and Chrissie, Cedric angrily pulls them away from her. Selma breaks up with Cedric and leaves. *Aunt Adelaide: Selma seemed pretty interested in Aunt Adelaide's wealth when the children told her about it. When she first met Aunt Adelaide, she bowed to her and it seems she has a liking to Aunt Adelaide and was shocked when she accidentally threw cake in Aunt Adelaide, but when her wedding was ruined, she angrily tells Cedric, that she don't care how money gave him the "Old hag" (refering to aunt Adelaide). *Simon Brown: Selma doesn't seem to like Simon during the wedding. When she takes Aggie's rattle, Simon tries to take it from her but pulls it away. While walking on the aisle, she told Simon to behave while Aggie was telling him beehive. It maybe said that Selma and Simon are enemies to each other. Trivia *Mrs. Quickly, in a way to very similar to Coco LaBouche from Rugrats In Paris, as they are both mean women, lie and hate kids. Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Golddiggers Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Anti-Villain Category:Aristocrats Category:Extravagant Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Greedy Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Elitist Category:Non-Action Category:Sophisticated Category:Comedy Villains